


This is Garnet

by phalarope (mniotilta)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mniotilta/pseuds/phalarope





	This is Garnet




End file.
